dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Xin Wo (song)
Details *'Song title:' 新窩 *'Song title (hanyu pinyin):' Xin1 Wo1 *'Song title (English):' New Nest *'Sung by:' Fahrenheit and S.H.E *'Music and Lyrics:' Michael Lin / Zhang Jia Wei *'Related drama:' Romantic Princess Lyrics FAHRENHEIT: 感受不易形容 就算會有一點唐突也要說 請搬進我心窩 如果妳不幸福再離家出走 我心窩做你的新窩 也許坪數不太夠 甚至會擁擠到　只裝的下妳我 請快準備行李 丟掉用不到的傷心舊回憶 腦海中　相本日記　從此更新 只有彼此專屬甜蜜 S.H.E: 抱枕就丟掉　有肩膀就夠 最後用關心問候 捆綁我們的手　完工 ALL: 只要 在你身邊　我就 省掉思念 時間 只用來眷戀 我要 在你身邊 盡情 浪費喜悅 也許 一待就永遠 S.H.E 管他金窩銀窩 怎樣都比不過彼此的心窩 打包一箱溫柔 今後多多指教就相互寬容 你心窩做我的新窩 暖氣不需要使用 我已經溫暖到 融化所有冷漠 Lyrics (Hanyu pinyin) FAHRENHEIT: gan shou bu yi xing rong jiu suan hui you yi dian tang tu ye yao shuo qing ban jing wo xin wo ru guo ni bu xing fu zai li jia chu zou wo xin wo zuo ni de xin wo ye xu ping su bu tai gou shen zhi hui yong ji dao zhi zhuang de xia ni wo qing kuai zhun bei xing li diu diao yong bu dao de shang xin jiu hui yi nao hai zhong xiang ben ri ji cong ci geng xin zhi you bi ci zhuan shu tian mi S.H.E: bao zhen jiu diu diao you jian bang jiu gou zui hou yong guan xin wen hou kun bang wo men de shou wan gong ALL: zhi yao zai ni shen bian wo jiu sheng diao si nian shi jian zhi yong lai juan lian wo yao zai ni sheng bian jin qing lang fei xi yue ye xu yi dai jiu yong yuan S.H.E: guan ta jin wo yin wo zhen yang dou bi bu guo bi ci de xin wo da bao yi xiang wen rou jin hou duo duo zhi jiao jiu xiang hu kuan rong ni xin wo zuo wo de xin wo nuan qi bu xu yao shi yong wo yi jing wen nuan dao rong hua suo you leng mo Translation FAHRENHEIT: It's not easy to describe the feeling Even if it's a little sudden, I still want to ask you Please move into my heart If you are not happy then you leave home Let my heart be your new nest Maybe the square footage is not enough It may even be so crowded that it can only fit you and me Please get your luggage ready Throw away the useless sad, old memories The diary in the mind begins anew It only has our exclusive happiness S.H.E: Throwing away the pillow, I just need a shoulder Lastly, use caring to greet you Tight up our hands and we are done ALL: As long as I stay by your side, I can save from missing you Time is for attachment I want to stay by your side, to heartily waste the happiness Maybe this stay will be forever S.H.E: Who cares whether it's gold nest or silver nest It can't compare with our nest Pack a box of gentleness From now on, we'll listen to each other so we can be tolerant toward one another Let your heart be my new nest I don't need to use the heater I'm already warm enough to melt any cold indifference --WaterOB 20:45, 25 Dec 2007 (CST) Category:TWOST